unshowmasplfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Primer Día
El Primer Día(The Frist Day 'en Ingles, '''El Día de Suerte '''en España y '''La journée commence '''en Frances) es el Episodio N°1 de la Serie "Regular Lasty". Sipnosis Mordecai se Inscribe en la Escuela de Arte y Todos lo Adoran. Pero Mordecai no se banca a Musculoso. Entonces la Directora Kirkman decide hacer una Competencía como Primer Día de Mordecai. Historia ''Todo Empieza cuando Mordecai, Rigby, Zack y James estan bajando de un Taxi. *'Mordecai:'Aquí tiene Taxista 20$ como abiamos acordado. El Taxista Estiende su mano haciá el dinero. *'Taxista: '''Gracias Mordi tu eres en buen chico(Sacudiendole la cabeza) *'Mordecai: Jaja Llamame Mordecai *'Taxista:' Hasta luego chicos(Saludando con la Mano) *'Rigby:' Bueno, bueno vamos ir o nos quedamos aquí Mordi. *'Mordecai:' Jaja Sii como no Rig >Los Chicos caminan hacía la Escuela. *'James: '''Bueno luego te alcansamos Mordeai tenemos que ir a la Dirección. *'Mordecai: Por ¿Que Paso? *'Zack: '''El Juves sin querer rompimos la ventana del Aula. Y tenemos que ir con la Direcora.(Esplicandole justamente)(Mientras caminaban haciá la Dirección) *'Mordecai:'Esta Bien hasta luego. >Mientras Mordecai camina. *'Mordecai: 'Ahh empesar de-de-nuevo es algo dificil.. Creo C-C-creo que Debería Entrar creo que debería SER.(Refeccionando) Ahí comienza la canción de Should Be. *'Mordecai:(Cantando)'Should I Start a New World ... Should I Start a New Life .. Should be able to make my dreams possible and anything else, because everything is possible in life. And I'm right and your wrong that you're connected to split equally.Should be what God told me and nothing simpler than Same (bis). ''En otra ecena cuando termina la canción suena la Campana del Timbre. Y Aparecen todos en el aula entrando. *'Sra. Maileén: '''Haber, haber chicos sientense hoy les quiero presentar a Mordecai. Ven aqui Mordecai.(Mordecai se levanta y se pone al lado de la Señorita Maileén) *'Sra. Maileén: 'Chicos el es Mordecai un Azulejo viene de Alemania, Berlin sean buenos con él. Eh Mordecai sientate junto ah..... Ahí en el medio de Rigby y Sara. *'Mordecai:'Bueno *'Sra. Maileén: Bueno chicos pinten algo con nosee.. Estilo, Fondos y.. ¡¡Caricatura!! si Caricatura hagan alguna Caricatura. *'Todos Los Alumnos: '''Esta bien Señorita Maileén. ''Todos Piensan en una Caricatura y empiezan a Pintar. *'Sra. Maileén: '''Haber, haberaber que ahy muy Lindo el dibujo Gero. *'Gero: Gracias Señorita Maileén. *'Sra Maileén:(Mirando)'Haber, haber '(Asombrada)'ahy eso es Hermoso Mordecai Hermosisimo. Chicos Miren la Pintura Miren la Pintora de Mordecai '''(Levantando la Pintura) *'Todos Exepto Mordecai: '''Woow esta genial'(Lo Dijo unas de las Chicas)Fantastico(Unos de los Chicos)Lo Más Hermoso que vi EN LA VIDA(Lo dijo Sara interrumpiendo todas las voces)' 'Pero Luego Musculoso llama la Atención a todos'' *'Musculoso(Burrlandose)'Jajaja si como no la Pintura es,es... Orripilante solo es un Barco todo roto de donde salen un Monton de Abispas una PAVADA jajaaja. *'Sra. Maileén:(Retando a Musculoso) '''Mitch fuera de Aquí no eres del Salon de Arte. *'Rigby:(Retando a Musculoso) Sii Fuera de Aquiii *'Todos los Alumnos:(Gritandole Retando) '''Siii Fueraaa, Basta largate, eres un tonto. *'Musculoso: 'Jajaaa SI Me largare ¡¡¡Cuando Mordecai se valla!!! ''Justo toca el Timbre y todos se van corriendo pero Musculoso le hace la trava a Mordecai. *'Musculoso:(Burlandose Rapidamente) '''Dulces Sueños Morperdedor Jajaaja(>Musculoso Se va caminando) *'Mordecai: '''Ahhh odio a Musculoso es tonto, patetico y..(Justo Aparece Sara a su frente)' *'Sara: Hola Mordecai cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos desde que eramos Adolesentes Jaja. *'''Mordecai: '''Hola Sara ehh(Pero la Dra. Kirkman los Interrumpe)' *'Dra. Kirkman(Gritandole)¡¡¡¡¡¡¡'Tu Mordecai vienes con migo.. A la Competencia de Primer Día Vamos!!!!!!! ''La Dra. Kirkman lo lleva de la Orega mientras Sara los persigue. *'Dra. Kirkman: '¡¡Vamos Mordecai a luchar contra Musculoso!! La Dra. Kirkman lo empuja en el Patio del Medio donde esta Musculoso para Ponerse a Luchar. *'Zack(Gritandole para Apollarlo): '''Mordecai tu puedes vamos *'James(Gritandole para Apollarlo):' Mordecai no te rindas puedes hacerlo. *'Rigby(Gritandole para Apollarlo):' Vamos Amigo usa tus Tecnicas. *'Mordecai(Confundido): Que que esta Pasando que quee pasaa. Musculoso lo agarra del cuello. *'Musculoso(Explicando Gritandole): '''Veras te mande a la Prueba de Primer Día y estaremos luchando Jajaja. *'Mordecai: 'Bueno quieres luchar Luchemos.(Mordecai le pega un Puñetaso) Musculoso lo Persigue como si lo quiere golpear. *'Musculoso: '''¡¡¡Moriras!!!(Trata de Pegarle una Piña pero Mordecai la Esquiba y le pega a la Dra. Kirkman)''' 'La Directora Kirkman se pone roja y caliente. *'Musculoso(Asustado y Nervioso): '''Eh, eh lo siento Directora Kirk. *'Dra. Kirkman(Enojada y Furiosa)(Lo Agarra de la Mano): Man Siii ahora van a Morir(Mientras habla se convierte en Gigantesca)' *'Mordecai y Musculoso(Gritando Asustados):¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhh Corre!!!' 'Los Dos corren pero la Dra. Kirkman los atrapa en una grita de la Escuela. *'''Mordecai(Asustado Gritando): Que es lo que Isiste eres un Tonto un Tonto Musculoso. *'Musculoso(Asustado Gritando): '''Esta bien sii sii lo admito pero ahora nuestras vidas corrern peligro. *'Dra. Kirkman: Jajajaaa ahora van ah MORIR.' *'Mordecai(Asustado): Por lo Menos muero con mi Enemigo. Pero Justo la Dra. Kirkman se queda quieta y se encoje de nuevo por el Doctor Roberth.(Aparición de Gatito detras del Doctor) *'Roberth(Enseniando): '''Nono no Drectora Kirkman esta muy mal que le dije. *'Dra. Kirkman: 'Que no me haga Gigante *'Mordecai: 'Uf despues de todop no morimos ¿NO?. ''Y Musculoso ya se estaba cayendo por la Grieta. *'Musculoso(Asustado): '''Ahhhhhhucilio. ' CREDITOS DE REGULAR LASTY. Personajes Principales *Mordecai *Rigby *James *Zack *Sara *Musculoso(Semi-Antagonista) *Fantasmín(Semi-Antagonista) *Sr.Maileen Secundarios *Estudiantes *Doctor Roberth(Cameo) *Gatito(Cameo) Antagonista *Dr. Kirkman Canciones *A Billion Hits(Cancion de Intro) *Should Be Curiusidades *En la Ventana de el Aula esta el Gatito. *Notaste bien cuando la Dr. Kirkman se Hacia un Monstruo Gigante pues paresian unos conos de los Cumpleaños. *Es el Primer Episodio de la Serie. *La Repetición del Episodio fue el 9 de Diciembre a las 20:00 hs. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de "Regular Lasty" Categoría:Primera Temporada de "Regular Lasty"